SCP-1739
Character Synopsis SCP-1739 ("Obsolete Laptop") is a computer containing a program that has the ability to send people back in time, creating an alternate timeline and allowing communication with the alternate timeline, for a period of 3 hours. Whenever it is used an animation of a dog chasing after a ball and breaking it plays. After using the computer several times it was realized that the animation is actually a symbol representing “The Dog” annihilating the alternate universes (Which are represented as balls) created by the computer, whose purpose is to keep the thing satisfied, so that it won't decide to break out of its metaphorical chain. “The Dog” is described as "Something incomprehensibly terrible, in both senses of that word, something that can destroy an entire universe just by passing its shadow over it." Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '| '''Low 2-C ' '''Verse: '''SCP Foundation '''Name: '''SCP-1739, "Obsolete Laptop" | "The Dog" '''Gender: '''Unknown ' '''Age: '''Unknown, likely inapplicable given the creature is described to have came outside of time '''Classification: '''Keter Class Weapon, Dell Latitude D800 laptop | Universe Eating Creature '''Special Abilities: '''Time Manipulation (Has the ability to send people back in time to any time period before January 4th, 2004), Creation (Capable of creating multiple timelines one by one), Destruction (Can completely destroy realities of it‘s choosing), Invulnerability (Described as being impervious to destruction), Spatial Manipulation (Created spaces big enough to seal away “The Dog”, who’s vastly bigger than the universe) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 8, is portrayed as much bigger than average universes), Darkness Manipulation (Able to cast shadows so potent they destroy timelines), Space-Time Manipulation (Can physically bite through Spac-Time Continuums), Madness Manipulation (Those who gaze upon the Dog is driven insane by its sheer size) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (The Laptop is created with the intent to create timelines to satisfy “The Dog”. Has the power to destroy entire timelines of it‘s choosing) | 'Universe Level+ '(The sheer size of “The Dog” exceeds the universe to the degree where it can hold The Universe like a ball. It’s mere shadow being casted upon a timeline can destroy it. Can bite through Time and Space) 'Speed: Immobile '(It’s unable to move as it‘s a simple laptop) | 'Massively FTL+ '(”The Dog” would be this fast through sheer size alone, as it’s so big that it can hold a universe as a ball. This would make it roughly 3e+19 c in speed), likely 'Infinite '(Described as coming from outside of Space and Time by Isaac. Can freely move through the cracks of the universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Universal ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Doesn’t physically strike but merely destroys entire various universes across the multiverse) | 'Universal+ '(Its sheer size alone warrants this, as it is large enough to carry an entire universe in its mouth as though it were a tennis ball) 'Durability: Unknown '(Stated to be essentially impervious to damage, however it’s unknown what extend it‘s durability goes to) | 'Universe Level+ '(Dwarfs the universe several times over, to the degree where it‘s mere shadow being casted can destroy timelines) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can create several universes and destroy them at will) | 'Universal+ '(Can pick up entire universes as if they were tennis balls) 'Intelligence: Unknown '(While sentient, it doesn’t display much intelligence beyond it‘s goal of satisfying “The Dog” | 'Unknown '(Supposedly has the intellect of an actual dog, but on a cosmic scale) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | It is contained and kept content by the laptop, but it is only temporary and will eventually break free as its chains are too weak to hold it for a long period of time '''Versions: "Obsolete Laptop" | "The Dog" Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Dogs Category:Machines Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Horror Category:Time Traveler Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Large Size Users Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 2